<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brazen and The Bemused by pichieeeeya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936291">The Brazen and The Bemused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya'>pichieeeeya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhoe swears that he’s not aware he was wearing Bobby’s clothes, but Bobby still holds him accountable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brazen and The Bemused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: It drives me crazy when you wear my clothes.</p><p>oh my god this will be my first and LAST attempt at smut aaahhh, good luck reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the new comeback of the group, they had been scheduled to promote their songs on music and radio shows. This was no different from their previous comebacks, waking up at the break of dawn to go and shoot some promotion. It’s 5 a.m. and their managers were waking them up to prepare for their guesting at the Show Music Core (2020-02-17). Everyone was bustling to get ready, while Junhoe remained sitting on his bed still half asleep, as the other members were making a commotion outside. When his manager went to check up on him again, he just picked up a sweatshirt and pants on the pile of “clean clothes” on his floor and proceeded to take a shower.</p><p>After everyone was ready, their managers ushered them to their own vans. Bobby and Junhoe shared the vehicle, and he can sense that the other was giving him a weird look. He ignored it, as he tried to get more sleep on their way to the studio.</p><p>When they got to the venue, the staff of the program led them to their dressing room. Another staff member came in, explaining to them the shots they would be doing for the day, interviews, and everything. Junhoe was trying his best to listen and understand the explanation, but he got distracted when someone suddenly pulled him away. He was dragged behind the panel divider and came face to face with Bobby, still holding him by his wrist.</p><p>“Uh, <em>hyung</em>, what is happening?”</p><p>“Are you doing it on purpose?” Bobby’s eyes narrowed at him accusatorily. Junhoe, on the other hand, was very much confused at Bobby’s actions. “What?”</p><p>“You’re wearing my clothes again,” Bobby said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Oh,” Junhoe looks down at the sweater that he was wearing, just realizing that, in fact, it was Bobby’s, “sorry, I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Really now?” Bobby was now stepping closer to his space, with a predatory look in his eyes, and Junhoe stepped back until he’s backed up on the wall.</p><p>“I think I’ve already said it before,” Bobby held Junhoe by the hem of his– no, Bobby’s – sweatshirt, “That, it drives me crazy when you wear my clothes, right?” Bobby looked at him from head to toe, then back up, staring at the younger’s eyes.</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>, we are at the-” Quite suddenly, Bobby crushed his lips against Junhoe’s, hungrily and in an insistent manner. Against Junhoe’s better judgment, he kissed back. He can feel the smirk growing on Bobby’s lips, at the same time, his hands were dipping under the hem of the sweatshirt, holding him by his hip. He was holding on to Bobby’s strong arms, not certain that his legs could hold him up for long. The people on the other side of the panel were hustling around, completely unaware of their whereabouts. Bobby teased Junhoe by brushing slightly at the younger’s nipple. Junhoe was trying really, really hard not to moan, but this guy in front of him, kissing him intently, was making it more difficult to resist. They parted after a while, both panting as they tried to catch their breaths, leaning their foreheads on each other. Bobby still had that look on his face that made him weak on his knees. Bobby was going in for another kiss when one of the stylists shouted, “Wardrobe change,” on the other side of the divider.</p><p>“Huh, I guess we’ll continue this later then,” Bobby gave a chaste peck on Junhoe’s lips, before winking and turning to leave. Junhoe stood there for a while, processing what just happened. Now, he’s definitely awake and really turned on.</p><p>“Junhoe, there you are,” a stylist said as he peeked behind the panel dividers where Junhoe was, “you have to get changed now.” The stylist handed him their outfit for their first performance.</p><p> </p><p>Junhoe was thankful that Bobby didn’t do anything again after that, but he noticed that Bobby would give him the look in between takes. Junhoe barely managed to not be distracted with unwarranted thoughts. They performed two songs, and each song needs to be shot from different angles, so they have to shoot at least 6 whole performances over and over again. They also have to be introduced and interviewed by the MCs for the show. After the shoot, they were all pretty much tired, feeling like they were in auto-pilot as they changed back to their previous clothes and went home to the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>Junhoe was being dragged by Bobby for the second time today. As soon as they arrived at their dorms, he was steered towards Bobby’s room.</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>, are you not even tired?” Junhoe grumbled as he was lightly pushed to the door by Bobby, whose lips immediately found its way to his chiseled jaw. Bobby hummed in response, nipping steadily along the younger’s neck. Junhoe instinctively tilted his neck to give Bobby more access. Bobby returned his attention to Junhoe’s lips, outlining the upper lip with his tongue in a teasing, sensual manner. Bobby continued nibbling and then sucking on Junhoe’s lower lip before they parted.</p><p>“I can stop,” Bobby whispered to his lips, “if you want.”</p><p>“And leave me hanging again? Ugh, <em>hyung</em>, I swear to God,” Junhoe protested.</p><p>Bobby smirked at the younger’s display of impatience. “Okay, I won’t,” he said, kissing the younger again, wrapping his arms around his torso. Junhoe gripped at Bobby’s nape, deepening the kiss. Bobby’s hands traveled lower to his back, to his thighs. Junhoe, on instinct, wrapped his legs on Bobby’s torso as he lifted him up, and walked towards the bed.</p><p>He laid Junhoe on the bed, admiring the view. Junhoe’s wearing Bobby’s sweatshirt again and he was just gazing at him, waiting for him to do something. His hair was still styled perfectly, showing his glorious forehead, and Bobby remembered how good Junhoe looks with the black turtleneck and coat for their performance. “You were really dashing on your outfit this morning,” he captured his lips again, “but I prefer you like this, wearing my clothes.”</p><p>“Like you’re saying you’re mine only,”</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>,” Junhoe is starting to lose himself in the moment. “Please.”</p><p>“There’s no need for begging, babe. You know that I’ll give it to you.” Bobby kissed the younger’s exposed shoulder. “Whatever you want.”</p><p>Bobby’s hands began touching Junhoe fervently; one hand trailing down, slipping into Junhoe’s pants, and the other teasing an already hardened nipple. Junhoe moaned into Bobby's mouth, trying but failing terribly to undress Bobby. “T-take these off,” Junhoe whined, and Bobby gladly obliged, stripping off his shirt and pants, and helped Junhoe off of his.</p><p>Bobby began to stoke Junhoe's length lazily, propping his body against Junhoe so he could watch the younger's reaction. “More uh, please.”</p><p>Bobby smiled and kissed him before reaching over the bedside drawer for the lube, opening it hastily and pouring some to his fingers. Junhoe whimpered when Bobby pushed one digit into his entrance. Bobby worked his way until he’s three fingers up, and Junhoe was mewling and clawing on his back whenever his fingers brush up that sweet spot.</p><p>“I-I think I’m gonna…” Junhoe wailed as Bobby pressed on that bundle of nerves again, before pulling off immediately after, to which Junhoe groaned in protest. “Baby, not yet okay? I’ll make you feel so good.” Bobby made a quick work to slick himself up and aligned his member on Junhoe’s entrance.</p><p>Junhoe could not stop a guttural moan from escaping his lips when Bobby finally entered him. Bobby started at a slow rhythm and eventually set a faster pace as Junhoe repeatedly chants, “faster, harder.”</p><p>Junhoe was a trembling mess, moaning louder and louder with each thrust he received, gasping in quick breaths as he felt the pleasure building up and ready to be released. Jiwon seemed to notice it too, so he seized the younger’s cock and jerked it in time with his thrust. The simulation was too much and Junhoe shuddered, abruptly coming into Bobby’s hand.</p><p>Junhoe was now clenching on Bobby’s dick, his back was arched, and relishing on his orgasm. Bobby knew he’s near his climax too. He thrust a few more times, then he reached his peak and he’s coming inside Junhoe, panting hard on his neck. They stayed in their current position until their breaths were regulated.</p><p>Bobby pulled out slowly and Junhoe winced at the loss. He stood up to get some wipes to clean himself, and when he looked back, Junhoe was already drifting to sleep. He admired the flushed but very serene look on the younger’s face. He went back to bed and gently wiped Junhoe down, who shivered at the contact of the cold object. He softly snickered at his reaction. He hurriedly put away the used wipes and went to Junhoe’s side. When the bed dipped a little, Junhoe naturally turned to his side, showing his back to Bobby, assuming the small spoon. Bobby gladly embraced Junhoe from behind and left a kiss on his nape before succumbing to slumber.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>When Junhoe woke up, it was still dark inside the room, the curtain hindering the sunlight to come through Bobby’s room. He stirred a little causing Bobby to tighten his grasp on him and bury his head more into his shoulder. Junhoe chuckled at that but then realized that he has to pee, so he tapped on Bobby’s hands that were wrapped around him. “Hey, I really have to go to the bathroom,” he said softly to the sleeping man behind him. Bobby just hummed in response, but still won’t let him go. “Ugh, no, really, I need to go, or do you want to clean a messy sheet?” Bobby reluctantly released him, and Junhoe hurriedly wore a boxer and shirt from the pile of their clothes on the floor. He does not know whether the other members were already awake, so he should be at least a little decent when they see him. And it’s not like he liked walking around their dorm naked.</p><p>After doing his business, Junhoe went back to Bobby’s room and found the other leaning on the headboard, looking through his phone. Bobby took one look at Junhoe, then gets back on his phone, but he couldn’t help the smirk appearing on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re not doing it on purpose.” He said, still looking at his phone.</p><p>Junhoe closed the door behind him, moved to sit beside Bobby on the bed, and just replied with a confused and half-hearted, “Huh?”</p><p>Bobby stared at his eyes mischievously, then his gaze shifted down towards his chest and up to meet his eyes again. Junhoe was now more confused as he cluelessly looked down towards his chest, checking if something was wrong with his body. He went to fix the shirt he’s wearing when a sudden realization hit him. Bobby was now grinning at him.</p><p>“No, I swear to God, <em>hyung</em>, I didn’t know.” Junhoe was trying to explain, but Bobby was now pushing him down to the bed and was hovering above him. “Yeah? You’re still wearing my clothes, so…” Bobby trailed off, leaning closer to capture Junhoe’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scold me for my bad attempt at writing haha <a href="http://twitter.com/pichieeeeya">twitter</a> and <a href="http://curiouscat.me/pichieeeeya">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>